


A Compilation of Beta Kids' Diaries and Letters

by Maid_of_Void (Maid_of_Hope)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: :(, Crying, Cute, Diary, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Parents, Sadstuck, diaries, dying, nooo, oh no, omg, please, really sad, tear - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Hope/pseuds/Maid_of_Void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of things I wrote that the kids wish the had said to their guardians, or just silly things they wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't leave me, Bro. (By Dave)

A goodbye can be a revelation for some. Like not realizing how much you love someone before they're finally gone for good. You find that most of your life had been centered around them and they had been deeply embedded into your soul, for better or worse. Their life had been your life, their experiences, their passion, their _love_ , had all been yours to share. When this is taken away...you become broken. Not like in cheesy love movies or stupid YA dystopian novels, like full on depressed. You know it isn't right, to feel that way. There are others in your life, but nothing can replace him. Bro can't be replaced. He was too special. I could not pull the sword out of the stone to prove my love for you, Bro, but I can declare it here. Please.

Don't leave me.


	2. John's Colors. (By John Egbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange little thing that John thought of after S Game Over.

Hear me out!  
The colors of me and of we  
Are changing.  
My blue's getting darker.  
The reds are harsher.  
Purple's threatening.  
And green is a hell of a barker.

I was an ocean.  
Light and bright with whimsy galore.  
A deep, beautiful, blue.  
Or, sometimes, a regal and confident navy.   
But when I entered the game,  
I feared I would change  
To a harsh and terrible black. 

Your red was already blood.  
It reeked of sadness and forgotten dreams.  
Though it was already there,  
It's saccharine lies had been amplified   
By the harshness of your mind.  
You loathe yourself,  
You lonely knight.  
I pray that you can find some rest. 

You began life regally.  
Sarcasm and silly exposition were your game.  
You found comfort and love within yourself,  
And also in us.  
Then, slowly,  
You began to descend.  
To change.  
Your purple became orange  
And your love became green.  
I swear,  
You began as girl  
And ended a queen.

She was a forest.  
Kind and gentle.  
Tough and strong.  
She was an adventurer,  
More heroic than most,  
More generous as well.  
But no longer does she have her dog  
For she has become one.


	3. I love you dad (By John Egbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John says goodbye to dad. This takes place when john sees his dad's body

Hey, dad. It's me, John. I don't know how many times I neglected to say this, but here it goes. I hate the harlequins. They've always scared the crap out of me and I never liked them. I hate your incessant need to always bake Betty Crocker. I also hate those cakes you make me. And I just hate that you always are dragging me to dad stores or whatever. Even so, I love it too. Fuck, I am such an idiot! You never did anything but love and I hated! I just cannot bear the thought of you...leaving. You're just....you're so special. And I love you dad. I love everything you do, I could never hate you. I am who I am because of you. Nothing can change that. Not even death. Goodbye, dad. Don't you forget about me.

P.s. You see how I worked in the Breakfast club reference?? You taught me that!


End file.
